Blind people may experience lots of inconveniences in daily life due to their natural dysopia, especially those hidden dangers resulted by obstacles and travelling vehicles on the roads when they are walking outside, which leads to difficulties in their daily activities outdoor.
At present, blind people mostly utilize walking sticks for detecting a condition of road ahead. Of course, there are also few blind people going out with the company of seeing-eye dogs. However, as noted by the Applicant, these well-known blind guiding means involve several problems at least including that the walking stick is restricted in its function and unable to be well adapted to the road conditions nowadays which are usually very complicated, and that the seeing-eye dog may get scared and hence cause security threats to the walkers around.